onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Girl
Lost Girl Episode Number: Season 3, Episode 2 Directed By: Ron Underwood Air Date: October 6, 2013 Previous Episode: The Heart of the Truest Believer Next Episode Quite a Common Fairy "Lost Girl" is the second episode of Season 3 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 46th episode overall. It was first broadcast on October 6, 2013. This episode features the core characters continuing to search for Henry. Peter Pan presents Emma Swan with a map of Henry's location, though it can only be successfully used if Emma embraces her true identity. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold gets some startling advice; and back in fairy-tale land, The Evil Queen has a tempting offer for Snow White. The episode—written by Andrew Chambliss and Kalinda Vazquez —received mixed reviews from critics, and was watched by 8.00 million people, achieving a 2.6/7 rating in 18–49 adult viewers. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Sword in the Stone is featured. 'In the Character's Past' After Snow White is woken up by Prince Charming and vows to take back the kingdom, The Evil Queen is tipped off by the magic mirror as to where Snow White is, and appears in the village to interrupt their plans to overthrow her. She offers an ultimatum, that Snow renounces the kingdom to her, or she will kill the people closest to her, and makes her point by choking a villager, but without killing him. Against the wishes of Charming, Snow already has an answer, leading the Prince to make a deal with Rumplestiltskin, who tells him of a legend that can be found in the Camelot realm. As they reach the destination, the two discover a sword in the stone–Excalibur. After Charming failed in his attempt to pull it, he convinces Snow to do it and she succeeds. When they return to the village, they're ready for Regina, as Snow tells her that she may be a queen, but she will not let her rule her people. Regina tries to kill Grumpy by choking him, but Snow succeeds in saving him and uses the sword to strike Regina's face. As Regina sees the scar, she warns Snow that she will meet her on the battlefield. Hours later, Snow calls out Rumplestilskin to ask him about Excalibur, and is willing to make a deal. As Rumplestiltskin appears, he tells her the sword is a fake–the real sword is still in Camelot–and it was Charming's idea to have her run through the sword in the stone routine. He takes her mother's necklace as payment for wasting his time. Snow returns to the campout to talk to Charming, who told her that the sword was to make her believe that she can stand up to Regina and it was all her doing without any magic. The two kiss and make up. 'In Neverland' While searching for Henry, the quintet of Emma Swan, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina find themselves exhausted from hiking in the island, especially now that the island has changed a lot since Hook left. But later that night, Emma hears something and investigates, and to her surprise discovers Peter Pan, who is anxious to meet the "Savior." Emma is aware of him having Henry, but Pan has something else in mind for Emma, as he tells her that she can get her son back, but in order to do that she must follow the directions on a map that he gives her. Emma notices that the map is blank, but Pan tells her that she is the only one that can see it, and in order to do that, she has to realize what her true identity is. Pan disappears before Emma asks him more questions. As Emma tries to study the map by remembering her past, Regina looks at it and casts a spell to locate Pan (since Pan was the owner of the map). Unfortunately, the directions that was to lead them to Pan was a trap, as the quintet are surrounded by The Lost Boys after Pan reminds Emma that she broke the rules (allowing Regina to cast a spell on the map), which resulted in a battle that left David slightly speared from a poisonous substance called Dreamshade, while Emma becomes spooked by the fear she saw in a Lost Boy's eyes whilst she was fighting him. Mary Margaret sees this exchange, and Emma tells her that she saw herself in the boy: it was her despair from her past as an orphan growing up without her parents. At that point the map finally reveals itself to Emma, which contains directions to a spot where Pan has placed Henry. As the team prepare to continue the search, Pan appears to Emma and compliments her for unlocking the map by admitting who she really was (an Orphan) but warns her that by the time she finds Henry, he won’t want to leave. He taunts her with this message: “You won’t just feel like an orphan, you’ll be one.” As for David, he discovers that he has been poisoned by the Dreamshade, and decides to conceal it from the others. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin summons up his own shadow in an effort to bury his dagger so no one else would find it, including him. He gets a visit from an image of Belle (which he conjured up, as she was still back in Storybrooke), who reminds him that he can find Henry without resorting to becoming the "The Dark One" and the only way to let go of the past is letting go of the doll (which was made by Rumple's father) that Felix gave him, and he does by throwing it over the cliff. However, the doll returns to Rumple and even his powers can't destroy it, so Rumple decides to place it in his pocket. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Parker Croft as Felix *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Giancarlo Esposito as The Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a sword resting in a stone. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 3, 2013. *This is the first episode of the third season in which the Land Without Magic does not appear. *Hook says that in Neverland, it is Peter Pan who is the villain, not he. J.M. Barrie's original draft of the play actually depicts Pan as the villain, kidnapping children from their beds. Captain Hook was only introduced later as a theatrical device to help stagehands change scenery. *During filming of the scene in which Snow White, Charming and the Dwarves are gathered around the table, a deer wandered onto the set. Thus, the animal's appearance in the background of this scene was kept in the episode despite being unplanned. *The emotional scene where Emma admits to her mother that she still feels like an orphan was originally written as a scene between Emma and Hook, but Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis felt it would be a more poignant scene with Mary Margaret because of the themes of the episode. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scenes at Emma's family's camp, Pan's campsite, and the Enchanted Forest flashback scene with Snow White and Rumplestiltskin, were all filmed in in East Burnaby's Robert Burnaby Park.